


Into The Light

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bucky Cap, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Sam Cap, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Almost twenty years after Bucky, and the rest of the world, was brought back from the Snap, Bucky thinks back over the people who had the biggest influence on his life, and whether he’ s ready to do what Sam Wilson is about to ask him…





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a "fix it" story and has no bearing on my thoughts about how Endgame ended. This is just a story I wanted to tell.

**The year 2040.**

** **

Nearly twenty years after half the world had been returned to the land of the living, twenty years after half the planet disappeared into ash and the world ground to a halt and could barely muster the energy to continue, everything was thriving again. To look around, you could be forgiven into forgetting that the world had to heal from such global devastation. 

** **

For all the damage the Snap had caused, the hunk of rock the people of planet earth inhabited was now doing better than ever. Certainly, the newest generation of lives would look around at the lush greenery and smell the clean air and struggle to comprehend just how bad things had gotten for the entire universe their one planet inhabited.

** **

Earth had changed for the better. Moved forwards and adapted. The world was in a state of peace, of goodwill. Earth, and the people living on it, were survivors, they always would be.

** **

James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes did not feel like a survivor, however. It was hard to change and adapt to the times when he, in fact, did not physically change and was barely willing to adapt. 

** **

Staring out sightlessly over the slightly dull and dry grass of the park he was sat in, Bucky Barnes thought back over his life. About how much it had _constantly_ changed and how he had _always _had to adapt to it. “Survival of the fittest” meant more to someone like Bucky than just an evolutionary tag line or a snappy quip he heard people say in relation to nothing remotely dangerous.

** **

Survival meant living with the darkness that had been forced into your life when all you had known before was sunshine. Survival meant admitting that sometimes he wished he could go back to that chair and forget, because forcing himself to remember everything that he had done, had been _made _to do, hurt more than his old body could handle sometimes.

** **

Survival meant that sometimes living was the hardest thing to do, but he owed it to the three people the rest of this planet owed their debt of life to, to _try_. Even though it hurt more than he could bear. Bucky Barnes was over 120 years old and he would love nothing more than to _rest. _Somehow though, he knew that that wasn’t going to happen. Sam Wilson, current Captain America, was coming to meet him “for a talk”. 

** **

Bucky knew what he was going to ask, and he knew he didn’t want to agree. Knew he absolutely was the _worst _person for the job… 

** **

Bucky started up at the statue of Natasha Romanoff, the one erected to honour the memory of the first person to lay their lives on the line to bring the dead, to bring _him _back. Bucky knew he couldn’t say no to Sam.

** **

***

** **

** _HYDRA BASE 2005_ **

** **

_Natalia Romanova lay before The Soldier, her ragged and furious breaths from the floor doing little more than stir a feeling akin to annoyance in him._

** **

_“Up, Natalia. You can do better. Try again!”_

** **

_The future Black Widow leapt to her feet, fire in her eyes, brighter than the red of her hair, and attacked, using every trick in the book to take him down. Together, they fought the most beautiful ballet, the moves painting a picture of fury and death and loss. The Soldier wanted her to lose to him. Wanted her to fail, here, in The Red Room. Then she could stay. His focus became cold, crystalline, and he threw her to the ground again, pinning her arms above her head and pressing her into the mat with his body._

** **

_“Yield. You have lost again, Natalia.”_

** **

_“I have lost nothing, Soldier. You underestimate me, as usual,” Natalia huffed in Fury, throwing her head back on the mat, her hair spilling from it’s ties and the arch of her neck presented to him in clear frustrated subservience._

** **

_The smell from her… sugar and spice and the hidden scent that The Soldier couldn’t name but he knew was unique to Natalia came from her neck… the skin there was soft, and his Natalia made such pretty sounds when he used his lips and tongue there… they were sweeter for the fact that she _couldn’t _make those sounds, had to suppress them…_

** **

_He could almost taste her on his tongue… just a taste of the soft skin of her neck…_

** **

_The Soldier was shocked to find himself on his front, his right arm held at his lower back and his metal arm pinned down by Natalia’s booted foot. He could get out fairly easily, but this wasn’t the point. Natalia has proven herself right. Again._

** **

_“I know what I am doing, Soldat. I am capable of completing my mission.”_

** **

_“Natalia…”_

** **

_“One day, Soldat,” Natalia lifted her foot, removed her hand from his wrist and turned him onto his back, “One day it shall only ever be us, I would only know your secrets and keep them close to my heart. Until then… I must do this, Soldat. They will kill both of us if we do not do as instructed, you know this,”_

** **

_And The Soldier did know that. Their transgressions were only permissible because they performed as the assassins they were. If feelings compromised missions… if he were to keep Natalia here instead of signing her off for this mission…_

** **

_Natalia was too powerful a force to not exist in this world._

** **

_“I know this,” The Soldier agreed with the green eyed temptress above him, “but-” a lurch and a flip and, “you are still too sloppy. Take me down again, you are not a woman in here, you are the Black Widow, and you are more than just your beautiful face, Natalia. Again!”_

** **

_His Natalia came up and they fought more. The following day, she left, leaving him with one coy emerald eyed look over her pale and slender shoulder,_

** **

_“Soon, Soldat. We were both meant for more than this. I will see you again, my love.”_

** **

That had been 35 years previously. It had taken Bucky almost half that time just to regain the fragments of that memory, another few years to regain the rest.

** **

Natalia, no, _Natasha, _hadn’t come back from that mission, whatever had happened had kept her away from the Red Room and from _him. _It didn’t matter though… HYDRA tore her away from his memory, _took _her from him.

** **

Bucky looked up at the bronzed statue bearing her face and honouring her memory… he hadn’t ever got her back.

** **

***

** **

The bronzed statue of Tony Stark bore flowers, childish stuffed animals and more adult Iron Man memorabilia. There were poems and letters and other assorted thank you’s to the long dead saviour of the universe.

Bucky’s lips twisted with mild irritation. The fact was, Stark _had _saved them all, but only _after _Natasha had given her life to get the Soul Stone, which had been what had brought them all back in the first place.

** **

The people of Earth didn’t know this though, they never would. And did it really matter, Bucky wondered as he looked over the offerings to Tony’s memory. Natasha would have been _pissed_ if her sacrifice had been for nothing after all. Tony Stark saved all those lives just as much as Natasha had.

** **

The sun shone on the back of Bucky’s neck, the trees in Central Park doing little to shield him in the bright summer sunshine. He welcomed the burn, for the intense _feeling _it gave him, for keeping him present as he walked through his memories once again. Besides, the sunburn would heal anyway. Bucky stared back at the rendition of Tony’s face. The people of New York had commissioned it, Pepper Potts had provided the likeness, and still…

** **

It just didn’t do the man justice. Bronze covered stone, or whatever they made a statue from, weathered and aged and covered in blobs and streaks of bird shit would _never _be able to capture Tony Stark. His eyes had always been bright, inquisitive. They had held every type of judgemental emotion there was, and yet all Bucky had ever seen was… _acceptance. _And that had been the most amazing thing about Tony Stark, and probably the one thing that would be overlooked far too quickly.

** **

And Bucky did not have the courage to tell people just _how _accepting the man had really been.

** **

***

** **

** _Wakanda 2017_ **

** **

_Today was a good day. Not every day was, or ever would be, the therapists that King T’Challa and Princess Shuri had set up for Bucky constantly told him. That he would have bad days was a given, but when he woke up on a good day, he must allow himself to just feel it, allow the day to go as it would._

** **

_Easier said than done for someone like Bucky, but today he wanted to feel happy._

** **

_The goats made him laugh, the farming was hard on his arm and his back and Bucky revelled in the manual labour. Sunrise, noon, sunset, they all came bringing with them a new and different type of beauty to the horizon that Bucky thought he would never get tired of. By the time the sky was blacker than tar and filled with infinite stars that brought Bucky a sense of peace, he was feeling happier than he had in awhile._

** **

_Even the buzzing of his kimono beads indicating that there was a surprise video call from either T’Challa or Shuri didn’t bother Bucky. It was good to have some nice surprises once in a while, right? On a soft sigh, Bucky stood and went back inside his hut, pressing the buttons to allow the call._

** **

_The face staring back at him was the very _last _one Bucky ever expected to see and could not have shocked him more if it had been a woolly mammoth wearing a tuxedo staring back at him from the coloured hologram._

** **

_Tony Stark was looking at him, arms across his chest and lips twisted in a look that was completely inscrutable to Bucky._

** **

_“So, Barnes, gotta say this sabbatical of yours is working for you. The hair’s a little long, but that beard is definitely doing wonders for your face. Makes your eyes pop,”_

** **

_Compliments. Bucky couldn’t deal with compliments on a _good _day, from people who _hadn’t_ actively tried to kill him, so having Tony Stark throw him appreciation about his beard was… puzzling. Unable to think past the buzz of disbelief in his head, Bucky spoke the first thing he could think of,_

** **

_“How do you have my number?”_

** **

_“How do you think, Ice Pop?” Tony smirked and threw out his arms to the sides, “I’m Tony Stark, Iron Man!”_

** **

_Bucky frowned at the random change to a badly impersonated British accent. _

** **

_“Oh, yeah…” Tony shrugged at Bucky, “Guess you won’t have seen Pirates of the Caribbean, yet, huh?”_

** **

_“Pirates are _back?! _When the hell did that happen?!”_

** **

_Tony laughed at him and Bucky flushed in response feeling like an idiot. Of _course _Tony hadn’t meant _real _pirates._

** **

_“It’s a movie, big guy, but don’t stress about it. I throw pop culture around worse than the spider kid does. You’ll catch up with it all, you have time.”_

** **

_The fact that Tony was just talking… no accusations or threats to track him and continue dismembering him… Bucky relaxed slightly, “Ummm… how did you get this number, Tony? You shouldn’t-”_

** **

_“Don’t worry. The Princess will be getting a call from me, her system was the toughest thing to crack I’ve ever seen, she’s going to want to know the weaknesses. Things don’t get better if you leave them broken,”_

** **

_Bucky’s heart twisted, “Uh… why are you calling me, Stark? If you know where I am- I mean- why would you call me? The last time we saw each other-”_

** **

_“I was wrong, okay? If I could change how it went down…” The words sounded like they were being pulled from him throat with pliers, but Tony spoke them regardless, “You know… I always thought there was something fishy about how my parents died. The forensics, such as they were back then, well… it always seemed off to me, you know? Now I know why,”_

** **

_The memories of that night may have been some of the clearer ones, but they were still hazy. Broken sounds of crumpled metal, frightened whimpers and bright blue liquid in a black case…_

** **

_“I wish things had gone differently in Siberia, Barnes. I wish my team… I wish Steve had told me what they knew about how my parents died, I really do. It’s funny though, you pulled the trigger, but you were the least to blame.” Tony paused, his brown eyes meeting Bucky’s and it felt like he was staring right into the black and broken soul of him, for all that he was a hologram, “Just tell me this, Bucky. If it _had _been your decision, if you had remembered and met me first…”_

** **

_“I would have told you.” There was no hesitation in Bucky, no attempt at subterfuge. This was his burden. It didn’t matter if “he wasn’t to blame”, the fact was, as he had told Steve so long ago, he _had _been the one to do it. Those deaths were on Bucky’s conscience no matter what he did. “Tony… I’m sorry. I would trade my life for theirs now. To bring them back-”_

** **

_“I understand, Barnes,” _

** **

_Bucky noted how he was back to being called by his surname but didn’t worry about it. _

** **

_“No one is squeaky clean. Not in our game. Hell, I used to sell arms for a living, create WMD’s and think it was all for the betterment of this country. I’m not perfect but I still get to sleep at home. You should do the same.”_

** **

_“I am home.”_

** **

_“No you’re not. Not yet.”_

** **

_Bucky didn’t argue, just ran his hand down his face in frustration, “I can’t go home, Tony. And even if I wanted to… Steve wouldn’t let me. He nearly killed you for me, he-” the thought of something happening to Steve choked Bucky’s airwaves. The more memories he found, more feelings came with them. Ones that he thought had been long burned away in the electrical fire of the chair…_

** **

_No. Nothing could happen to Steve. Not when he just got him back._

** **

_Tony, smart as he was, heard everything Bucky said, as well as what he didn’t say, “What if both of you could come home? You have the chance to make amends, Barnes and you won’t do it hiding in your hut.”_

** **

_“I’m no hero, Tony, the world hates me and, besides, the urge to fight for my country is long gone.”_

** **

_“Who says you have to right now? Don’t you goddamn steroid abusers live forever or something?” Tony scoffed, words basically dripping with sarcasm or Bucky would’ve bristled at the steroids term, “I can help get you home, help set you all back up as functioning members of society. Then… eventually you’ll pick up that mantle. I believe there’s good in you. Steve doesn’t fall for the bad ones.”_

** **

_A pause, filled with what Tony was implying and Bucky wouldn’t mention, not to him._

** **

_“Take care, Barnes. Get well, okay?”_

** **

_Tony signed off, leaving Bucky alone with the goats and the star filled sky._

** **

Bucky turned away from Tony’s statue, unable to take the sense of loss that lay there. 2019 had been a bad year, well, what little of it he was actually alive for.

** **

After Tony’s call, Bucky had _tried _to make an effort, _tried _to get his brain to how it needed to be in order to come home to Brooklyn… to Steve…

** **

But Thanos has ruined all that, in so many ways.

** **

***

** **

It was late afternoon now, Sam was coming, and Bucky was hiding. The statue of Steve Rogers lay just past the trees Bucky was ensconced in, bright and beautiful and shining in the sun, and Bucky just couldn’t bring himself to go to it. To see all the adoration and joy on everyone’s faces as they stared up at the golden visage of the Face of America. The world’s second chance.

** **

God… Steve had died the reckless and selfish asshole he had always been, and Bucky hated himself for hating Steve for it.

** **

“So, hiding in the bushes, huh? You do look like a bum,”

** **

“Fuck you, Sam,” Bucky replied, amicably, “**So, you found me,”**

** **

**“I never lost you, **man. **Not in here, **New York City,” Sam Wilson smiles, gesturing around the small copse of trees.

** **

The smile spread across his face before he could stop it, “What an asshole you are, Sam. If only people knew.”

** **

“Yeah, well, they know the face I show them, that’s all they need to see. The real one is fake to their eyes,”

** **

Sam looked… Bucky hated to think it, but the man looked _old. _Grey was threaded through the hair on his head and scattered throughout his well trimmed facial hair. The once proudly thrust back shoulders now drooped forwards, the literal weight of the shield heavier than the figurative weight of the world sometimes. Sam’s voice was lower now, too. 

** **

Being Captain America for twenty years had taken a physical toll, and it was clearly one that Sam no longer wanted to pay.

** **

“Come on, man. Stop hiding and let’s go see ya man,” Sam clapped Bucky on the shoulder and gently led him into the light. Seeing Steve’s statue… it could never do him justice.

** **

Bucky had loved Steve, long before he could openly admit that it was more than what one would feel for a close friend or even a brother. The love he had for Steve, it never went, it never died out. The war couldn’t distract him from it. HYDRA couldn’t burn it from him. And even death, the true death of the Snap, it hadn’t dulled what he had always felt. Waking back up to Steve, to the second chance that they both had, put stars back in Bucky’s eyes and joy in his heart.

** **

Natasha was gone, saving his soul once again. Tony was dead, saving his life and giving him his freedom back.

** **

Steve had still been there though… and Bucky found he was no longer afraid.

** **

***

** **

** _Vormir 2023_ **

** **

_Steve, naturally, had volunteered to take all the stones back after Tony’s and Natasha’s funerals. He wanted to see it done, close the circle, make absolutely sure that this could never happen again. _Obviously, _Steve had wanted to be the one to risk himself to take them all back. This time, however, _Bucky _was going with him. He wasn’t getting left behind again._

** **

_All the other stones had been taken back to the moment they had been taken. The last one was the one that they were the most nervous about. No matter how they looked at it, a sacrifice would have to be made, and there would be no swaps or rebirths this time._

** **

_They came to the edge of the cliff, the one Clint had barely been able to talk about. Bucky stared over the edge of the abyss, _hating _that this filthy and barren purple wasteland was where Natalia had fought to die. She had deserved to live a long life, filled with happy memories and sweet faced adoptive children. A loving partner holding her hand as she slipped away, with a smile on her face._

** **

_This place… deaths here belonged to the broken and shattered people. Their souls matched perfectly to the landscape that surrounded them._

** **

_“So… I don’t know how this will play out, Buck, but promise me, that we make any decisions together, okay? Don’t go off half cocked on me, you jerk,”_

** **

_“Uh, says the asshole that jumps out of planes with no parachutes, you punk?”_

** **

_“That was one time and I am going to _kill _Sam for telling you!”_

** **

_“Oh God, give the guy a break, Steve. You’re the moron who tests his limits by trying to kill himself!”_

** **

_The banter came easily, like breathing. This was a natural defence against the harrowing realisation that maybe _one _of them wouldn’t come out from this._

** **

_“The soul stone is released with an exchanging of a soul, and so it will be returned with one, as well, Captain,” _

** **

_They spun to the voice, Bucky’s stomach lurched most unpleasantly at who the voice belonged to. Red Skull… except… he wasn’t._

** **

_“You must give up that what you love, Captain. The stone will only be returned once the exchange is met.”_

** **

_“What we love?” Bucky scoffed, suddenly, “Well, okay-” the buckles on his suit were hastily tugged at, his right arm desperately grabbing at his left, “take this hunk of junk then-”_

** **

_“That’s not what he means, Buck,” Steve stilled his movements, even as he kept his eyes on the floating asshole in front of them, “You don’t _love _that arm. You just proved it.”_

** **

_“B-but…” Bucky looked over Steve, knowing now what had to happen… Bucky could do it. Give up his love for Steve. To keep the world safe. To atone for what he did. Bucky could join his Natalia and fulfil Tony’s wish in one go. It was the only way._

** **

_Steve didn’t love him back. He loved Peggy, he always had._

** **

_“Give up that what you love, Captain. You can save them.”_

** **

_With that, the entity that used to be Red Skull disappeared, leaving them alone._

** **

_“You know… Sam would look really great holding onto that shield. I’ve been looking to give it up for a while.” Steve was… _smiling.

** **

_Bucky’s heart broke._

** **

_“Yeah… he would, I guess.” Steve was already planning on training up Sam to take over. His retirement was this close to him, finally. No wonder he wasn’t looking at Bucky. He knew what he was going to do, and just wanted it over, and-_

** **

_“So, I love you, Bucky. I wish I had told you sooner. All this extra time we had, and it took me this long to work up the courage.”_

** **

_Bucky stopped breathing._

** **

_“Do you love me?” Steve stepped closer, “I got this feeling so many times when we were young… I would look at you looking at me… was I wrong, Bucky? Do you love me back?”_

** **

_“I- I- I slept with Natalia… I mean Natasha. She was in the Red Room and- we were lonely, I loved her, kind of, and- I slept with Dot, too, and-!” Bucky was babbling, he couldn’t help it. Steve was stood so close he could count his eyelashes. He blocked out everything._

** **

_“Yeah? I slept with Peggy once. I loved her too. She was a good woman, but you know, Bucky…” Steve stepped just that one step closer, closing that last distance between them and Bucky could feel his body heat leaking into him._

** **

_It felt like heaven._

** **

_“I only ever really loved you. All these years. The things I would do to keep you safe, Bucky… you’re my sun. I am only really alive when you shine on me…”_

** **

_“Steve…” _

** **

_“Tell me you love me, baby,”_

** **

_That _word…_ Steve’s deep voice purred it, and Bucky trembled against the fingers that he could feel trace over his jawline… he was powerless against Steve._

** **

_“I love you. I always have, Stevie.”_

** **

_“I know. I love you too.” _

** **

_Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes, the blue and the green reminding him of the water in the East River in the sunshine. God… he loved him, and he couldn’t keep him…_

** **

_“Close your eyes,”_

** **

_And Bucky did. This was the last order Steve would give him, and Bucky wanted to savour it. The first press of Steve’s lips against his was everything Bucky had ever dreamed. Firm. Warm. Soft. They were the balm to his battered and bruised soul. The kiss felt like it could last forever, even though it was going to have to end…_

** **

Just one more minute. I only just got him.

** **

_It never occurred to Bucky that Steve was also thinking like him. Out of everyone, Bucky knew Steve the best and when Steve’s palms pushed against his chest, he just assumed he needed to take a breath. Forgot that Steve was big now and not the frail man who Bucky would’ve kissed senseless back in the day._

** **

_Steve was big and strong now, and his palms pushed harder, sending him flying back into the rock wall behind him. _

** **

_Giving Steve a clear run at the cliff edge._

** **

_“I love you, Bucky. Go and live your life, I already lived mine.”_

** **

_Steve dropped his shield, and took off._

** **

“I tried to be the symbol Steve wanted. I think I did a pretty good job.”

** **

Sam’s thoughts blundered into Bucky’s memories, shattering the hold they had on him. No matter how many years passed, Bucky would never forget the feeling of helplessness and despair he felt as he saw Steve run those short meters away from him. He had run after him, of course he had, but the weight of his metal arm, loosely hanging off inside his suit sleeve, had fucked his balance up and…

** **

Steve jumped. Bucky hadn’t even had time to call his name.

** **

“Steve would’ve been proud. He wanted you to take over, you know. No one could’ve done a better job than you.”

** **

This was true. Bucky believed it with his whole heart. Sam was always meant to take that mantle when the time came. Sam nodded, eyes locked on Steve’s statue, like he was asking permission for something. Nothing was said for a while. The two closest men in Steve Rogers end life sat on the park bench, watching as the sun begins to set behind Steve’s statue, haloing him in gold.

** **

“Yeah.” Sam said finally, “I _was _the best man for the job, no doubt about it. But that was twenty years ago, Bucky. You know why I’m here. It’s time. It’s _your _time.”

** **

“I don’t-”

** **

“This isn’t about atonement, Buck. This isn’t about fulfilling a wish of a long dead man. This is about becoming what you have always wanted to be. A hero. A good man. You’ve earned this, Bucky, same way I’ve earned my damn rest.”

** **

Sam had earned his rest, that was also true. Still…

** **

“I don’t know if I can-”

** **

“Of course you can! You been doing the job of an Avenger for twenty years! Under _me_, might I damn well add, so no way will you be anything less than perfect!”

** **

“-if I can do it without _him!” _Bucky finished furiously, rolling his eyes at Sam’s shocked slack jawed look, “Steve was… he was everything good and perfect in the world, Sam! He _always _was! I never _wanted _what he did, I only _ever _wanted to keep him safe and I _FAILED!!”_

** **

Birds flew from the trees, a lone runner stopped and stared at Bucky’s outburst and a dog that he couldn’t see started barking.

** **

“You didn’t fail. Steve made his choice, and he made the choice you know, deep down, he was always going to make. You’re worried about failing him _now. _About taking that mantle that he built and tainting it or some shit, am I right?”

** **

Bucky didn’t answer, choosing instead to turn his back on Sam and look up at Steve. He wished _so bad _that he was here now. But he wasn’t. Steve _had _made his choice. Maybe he should do the same.

** **

“Give me tonight, Sam, yeah? Please just… let me think?”

** **

Sounds of Sam standing, of his too heavy footsteps coming at his back. Bucky didn’t turn to him, but nor did he pull away when he felt Sam’s hand clasp his shoulder again,

** **

“You’ve been hiding in the dark, living too much in the past. Come back to the light, Bucky. Steve wouldn’t want you hiding away anymore. It’s your time to be a symbol for the world.”

** **

Sam left, and Bucky remained staring up at the visage of the man he had loved and who he had lost. The rendition, just like Natalia and Tony, absolutely did not capture the true beauty of him. 

** **

Had Steve ever actually wanted him to take the mantle of Captain America? Bucky didn’t know, not really. But, he understood suddenly, he _wanted _to. Bucky _wanted _to be the person that people looked up to and respected. Steve had been Bucky’s sun, so taking up the mantle… The sun started to rise. A new day. 

** **

Bucky could step into the light. For Natalia. For Tony.

And, for Steve.


End file.
